


Show Me Your Glamour

by ChrisVD



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Prostitute Fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisVD/pseuds/ChrisVD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is deeply in love with Stiles, but thinks that Stiles hates him. So, instead, he hires magical prostitutes and has them show up glamored to look like Stiles. Stiles finds out about this and shit goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Glamour

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS IS PROBABLY MY WORST WORK EVER!!! This was based off of the promt posted by Tumblr user luvxander. (Promt: A fic where Derek is deeply in love with Stiles, but thinks that Stiles hates him. So, instead, he hires magical prostitutes and has them show up glamored to look like Stiles. Stiles finds out about this, either by walking in on it, hearing about it, or finding the personal ad (I don’t care how it happens, as long as it does), and decides to show up himself, pretending to be a glamored prostitute, in order to see what Derek’s really up to.) I didn't get to the sex part (I'm not in the right mind to write smut today), but I got as much as I could. I hope you enjoy.

We’re all sitting around my living room. Our group consists of Scott, Liam, Malia, Lydia, Kira, and I. Liam ordered pizza, and we’re watching the Vampire Diaries on Netflix.

“I like Stefan better than Damon to be honest,” I say when it turns to commercial.

“Only because you want to bang Stefan,” Scott says with a smirk.

Kira looks surprised and says, “Scott I don’t think you should talk abo-“

“Kira, Malia and I have agreed that our breakup isn’t awkward. She understands that, because I’m gay, it would be wrong of me to continue dating her. Right, Malia?”

“What? Oh, right,” Malia says over a mouthful of pizza. “Stiles likes dick,” she says with a nod.

I blush. I’m sure that Lydia and Scott knew that I was gay before I even considered it. Malia took it well, I mean as well as she could. I’m still wrapping my head around the fact that they’re all so accepting.

“Where’s Derek,” I ask as I set my empty plate down.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Lydia says with a sigh.

“What is that supposed to mean,” I ask as I feel the blush rise on my cheeks.

“Shut up, it’s back on,” Kira says when Elena Gilbert’s face appears on the television screen.

Lydia directs her attention to the television, and that is a sign that the conversation is over. I sit back and try to focus on Damon’s schemes, but my efforts are in vain.

After the episode ended, everyone started to leave. Before Lydia could leave, I pulled her aside. We waved bye to everyone else and waited until we knew they were out of earshot.

“What the hell was that in there,” I asked in a raised voice.

“Don’t act like you don’t know! The only person unaware of your undying love for Derek IS DEREK,” She harshly whispered.

“What,” I asked at a loss for words.

“The poor man seems to think you hate him. The only way he even gets laid is when he hires fae prostitutes,” She says as though she were talking about the weather.

“Fae what? I know he and Braeden broke it off but really? This has to stop,” I say as I grab my coat off of the back of the couch.

I usher Lydia out of the house and run to my Jeep. Once inside, I peel out of my driveway and rush to Derek’s loft.

After I put the Jeep in park I dash to the staircase. I take the steps two-at-a-time and don’t bother knocking. Right before I open the door I hear Derek panting phrases like ‘I love you so much’ and ‘I just want you to love me back’. When I slide the door open, I see something I’ll never forget. Derek is having sex with someone who looks exactly like me. I quickly turn around and mumble ‘Ohmyfuckinggod’. I hear some movement and some whispering. Soon the person rushes past me and I smell sulfur. The same smell of a fae’s glamour.

“You aren’t supposed to be here,” Derek croaks.

I turn around and he’s decent. My head is spinning at everything I just witnessed.

“You love me,” I say with a sigh. Holy shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I won't be continuing this story but I have started a longer, better Sterek fic. It should be out soon, so keep on the look out.


End file.
